KRISKAI's Drabble
by monggu kai
Summary: drabble abal-abal chap 2 : Smell KRISKAI...KRISKAI...KRISKAI...
1. Chapter 1

**ANJING**

Pairing : KRISKAI

RATED : T

**WARNING!**

Gak suka pair nya ga usah dibaca !

Cerita pasaran dan sangat absurd .

Alur datar, typo, garing dan membosankan

**ENJOY**

Kris tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Sudah 2 jam-an ia duduk dengan gelisah di halaman rumahnya. Sambil masih terus memandangi jalan, ia melirik jam tangannya lagi.

Pukul 5 sore.

Biasanya jam segini sang namja pujaan hati sudah melakukan aktivitas rutinnya.

Tapi, kemana dia sekarang ?

Apa ia ada les atau kegiatan di sekolah nya?

Ia rasa tidak….

Ia sudah hapal semua jadwal dan seluruh kegiatan rutin incarannya itu.

Kalau ada kegiatan si pujaan hati yang tidak diketahuinya, pasti Xiumin sahabat Jongin sudah memberitahunya.

Sambil terus menunggu dengan gelisah, Kris melirik anjingnya yang setia menemaninya.

Kris tersenyum membayangkan rencananya nanti. Kali ini ia pasti berhasil mengajak kencan Kim Jongin.

Ia memikirkan matang-matang kata-kata yang akan diucapkannya untuk mengajak kencan nanti. Karena yang dulu-dulu Kris selalu gagal merayu Jongin.

"Jjangah…jangan terlalu cepat berlari"

Itu dia orang yang ditunggunya!

Oh, belum apa-apa jantung Kris berdebar kencang.

Kris sedikit panik. Kim Jongin selalu memberi efek mengerikan pada detak jantungnya.

Tapi Kris berusaha tenang, ia menarik napasnya pelan dan membuang nya perlahan-lahan.

_Fighting_ Kris…..!

Ia berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Ia membawa anjingnya agar mengikuti Jongin yang juga membawa anjingnya ke taman kompleks rumah mereka.

Ia hapal sekali kegiatan dan rutinitas Jongin.

Saat sudah sampai taman, Jongin duduk dibawah pohon rindang dengan anjingnya.

Bagus sekali. Ini moment yang tepat pikir Kris.

"Hai…Jongin ah….."

"Oh…hallo Kris ssi"

Jongin melihat Kris Wu sudah berdiri di depan nya.

Sebenarnya Jongin ingin pergi saja dari sana mengingat ia sebal dengan pria yang sering membuatnya kesal itu, tapi ia terlalu lelah bermain bersama Jjangah nya tadi. Jadi istirahat sebentar adalah satu-satunya pilihan.

"Ehm…Jongin ah. Besok di Itaewon ada festifal khusus untuk anjing. Nanti disana ada banyak pameran yang akan menampilkan atraksi, game, pengobatan, penyuluhan dan salon anjing juga. Mau tidak pergi ke sana?"

"Tidak….."

"Kris kaget Jongin menolak ajakannya. Jongin kan selalu _excited _dengan hal-hal yang berurusan dengan anak anjing?"

"Sayang sekali….kau harus ke sana Jongin ah. Kita bisa _double date_ loh"

Kai mengernyit bingung dengan kata _double date._

Kris merasa pancingannya berhasil karena Kai terlihat bingung dan berfikir keras.

"Maksud _double datenya _itu adalah aku berpasangan dengan mu dan Jjangah mu berpasangan dengan Eurongie ku"

Kris tersenyum tampan di depan Kai.

"Eurongie ?"

"Ehm….perkenalkan.

Ini anjing yang baru ku pelihara di rumah. Namanya Eurongie. Di festifal itu nanti ada pagelaran menikahkan anjing dan pemiliknya boleh menjadi walinya. Aku ingin mengajak mu menikah kan mereka. Setelah anjing kita menikah, aku yakin kita pasti akan lebih dekat dari sebelumnya. Dan mungkin setelah kita tamat SMA aku juga akan menikahi mu. Lalu kita akan….."

"Stop! hentikan khayalan mu Kris Wu"

"Baiklah..aku tidak akan jauh-jauh memikirkan masa depan kita dulu. Yang penting kau mau jadi pacar ku, aku sudah merasa senang"

Kris lega sekali menyelesaikan kalimat yang sudah mati-matian dihapalnya dirumah puluhan kali itu.

Jongin bangkit dari duduknya dan menggendong Jjangah dengan wajah memerah.

"Dengar ya Kris Wu…..aku tidak mau jadi pacar pria jahat dan aneh seperti mu sampai kapan pun"

Kai pergi meninggalkan Kris yang bingung.

"Ha? aku jahat?"

"Kai…aku bukan pria yang jahat. Kenapa kau menyimpulkan aku punya sifat seperti itu?"

"Terlihat kok dari bicara mu. Aku sudah bisa menilai sifat mu seperti apa. Mungkin kau bukan hanya jahat dan aneh tapi pasti kau sedikit gila. Sampai kapan pun aku tidak mau punya pacar seperti mu"

Hati Kris hancur berkeping-keping karena perkataan Jongin itu.

"Sungguh aku bukan pria yang aneh dan gila….kau bisa bertanya pada teman mu si Xiumin"

"Aku tidak perlu repot melakukannya"

"Biar kau tahu bagaimana aku sebenarnya dan tidak asal menyimpulkan sendiri sifat orang"

Kris terus mengejar Kai yang terus berjalan cepat dengan anjingnya.

Kai menghentikan jalannya dan bertampang sebal di depan Kris.

"Kesimpulan ku itu benar…

Karena hanya orang Jahat, aneh dan gila saja yang akan menikahkan Puppy Jjangah ku yang kecil, imut dan seperti boneka ini dengan anjing Harder buas mu yang mengerikan itu"

Kris membisu…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya aku salah minta belikan anjing pada Appa…."

**_FIN_**


	2. Chapter 2

**SMELL**

Pairing : KRISKAI

(Kris x Kai)

RATED : T

**WARNING!**

Gak suka pair nya ga usah dibaca !

Cerita pasaran dan sangat absurd .

Alur datar, Yaoi, typo, garing dan membosankan

**ENJOY**

Selama 22 Tahun usianya ini, Kris hanya menyukai dua aroma yang menjadi favoritnya.

Pertama, harum aroma lavender yang selalu membaui penciumannya jika ia berada di dekat ibunya.

Harum lavender itu terasa manis di indera penciumannya yang akan terasa lekat dengan harum masakan lezat yang sering dimasak oleh sang ibu.

Aromanya selalu nyaman Kris rasakan dan selalu mengingatkannya pada kenyamanan suatu bangunan yang bernama rumah.

Ya….

Ibunya dan Cina adalah rumah nya.

Kampung halamannya yang pasti akan dirindukannya selalu.

.

.

.

.

Aroma kedua adalah aroma Cokelat.

Bukan asal harum cokelat, tapi aroma cokelat yang sering ia hirup dalam-dalam jika berada dekat dengan Kim Jongin.

Harum pria itu begitu terasa memabukkan di hidungnya.

Entah apa yang membuatnya berbeda dengan aroma cokelat yang lain.

Aroma itu selalu berbeda.

Karena Kim Jongin selalu memberikan kesan berbeda didalam hatinya.

Aroma cokelat dari tubuh jongin terasa sangat harum dan manis di hirup Kris tiap berdekatan dengan tubuh Jongin.

Diam-diam Kris selalu menyembunyikan kegelisahan hatinya jika sudah berdebar-debar tak menentu disamping pria manis itu.

Kalau Kris merasa ibunya dan Cina adalah rumah nyaman yang ada di kampung halamannya yang pasti akan selalu Kris nyaman tiap mengunjunginya, Kim Jongin dan aroma cokelatnya di Korea adalah rumah masa depan yang secara diam-diam juga Kris coba jaga dan rawat dalam jangkauannya.

Ia tidak ingin semua rasa nyaman dan keharuman manis seorang Kim Jongin dinikmati oleh orang lain secara intens.

Hanya inderanya yang boleh menikmati dalam-dalam kekhasan aroma cokelat yang membuatnya sulit berpaling itu.

Itu bentuk keposesifan Kris Wu yang sama sekali tidak ada landasan dasarnya.

Ia juga sadar akan kegilaannya sendiri.

_KRISKAI_

Kris sedang marah…..

Kim Jongin di depannya jelas tak paham apa yang sedang terjadi pada pria tinggi yang menatap tak suka padanya itu.

"Ada apa? kau terlihat tak suka melihat ku hari ini Kris…."

Dengan tingkat kepolosan yang Kris sangat pahami itu, Kim Jongin mencoba bertanya tentang Kris yang terlihat berbeda memandangnya.

"Kau mau kemana hari ini?"

"Kau kok tahu aku mau pergi Kris?

Padahal aku tidak bilang pada mu sebelumnya aku akan pergi keluar"

"Jawab saja….kau mau pergi kemana?"

"Aku akan jalan-jalan bersama beberapa teman kampus ku"

"Jam berapa pulangnya?"

"Tidak tahu…..

Aku kan hanya ikut saja kemana teman ku mengajak pergi. Memangnya ada apa? kau marah aku tak mengajak mu?"

"Tidak….."

"Lalu kenapa kau marah?"

"Kau tak akan paham dan tak akan pernah paham Jongin….."

Kris pergi meninggalkan kamar Jongin dengan cepat dan meninggalkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan di kepala Jongin.

_KRISKAI_

Sudah dua hari ini Jongin tidak bertemu dengan Kris.

Sepertinya Kris masih marah padanya sejak Jongin tak mengajaknya pergi hari minggu kemarin.

Itu sih asumsi pribadinya.

Karena biasanya ia selalu akan di temani Kris kemana pun ia melangkah pergi.

Beda jurusan di kampus tak menghalangi dua orang pria itu untuk berpisah jauh.

Dimana Jongin, akan selalu ada Kris yang menemani.

Entah disadari atau tidak, Kris sudah seperti kembarannya saja.

Kris tipe sahabat yang setia menurut Jongin.

Ia selalu ada saat Jongin gembira atau sedang berduka.

Tak ada rahasia yang bisa Jongin sembunyikan dari Kris.

Karena Kris selalu tahu apa yang dilakukan dan dirasakannya.

Ia juga bingung darimana Kris tahu setiap Jongin meyembunyikan sesuatu hal darinya.

Seringkali Jongin bercanda kalau Kris seperti Edward Cullen yang punya kekuatan membaca pikiran.

Tapi Pria itu hanya akan mencubit pipi dan mengusuk pelan kepalanya sebagai respon pernyataannya.

Ia tahu pasti Kris menghindarinya, dan ia pasti sudah melakukan kesalahan sampai Kris tak mau mengangkat telponnya atau sekedar membalas pesan nya.

Biasanya malah dirinya yang bosan harus mengangkat telpon Kris dan membalas pesan singkatnya yang bejibun banyaknya.

Entah apa saja yang Kris tanyakan saat ia dan Kris sedang tak bersama karena kesibukan kuliah.

Kris sering kali menayakan kalimat-kalimat itu-itu saja tiap harinya dan cenderung tak penting menurutnya.

Kris sering bertanya,

"Dimana kau sekarang?"

"Apa kau sudah makan?"

"Bersama siapa kau saat ini?"

"Jam berapa kau pulang kuliah?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Dengan siapa kau pulang?"

Dan masih banyak kalimat rutin yang sering Kris tanyakan yang Jongin anggap tak penting.

Jongdae sering bilang Kris sudah seperti suaminya saja.

Kadang Jongin tertawa saja saat Jongdae mengejek Kris seperti itu. Karena menurutnya Kris bahkan lebih cerewet daripada ibu nya di rumah.

Jadi sekarang kesalahan apa yang sudah ia perbuat sampai Kris marah padanya?

Jongin berusaha mengingat-ingat kesalahan fatalnya dari sekedar tak mengajak Kris pergi jalan-jalan.

Sulit…..

Ia pusing mengingat kejadian kebelakang.

Kris sulit sekali dipahami kalau sedang marah.

_KRISKAI_

"Kris…kau marah pada ku?"

Tak ada sahutan.

Kris masih asyik bermain game di ranjangnya sambil mengacuhkan Jongin yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Memangnya apa salah ku ?"

Kris masih diam, khusuk akan permainannya.

Jongin mendecih diabaikan.

Belum pernah Kris seperti ini.

"Kris…..ayo kita nonton film minggu depan. Kali ini aku akan mentraktir mu"

Kris masih sok cuek dan lebih tertarik pada _gadget_ ditangannya.

"Kau marah tak ku ajak bermain dengan teman-teman ku?"

"…"

"Aku berjanji lain kali akan mengajak mu…..kemarin itu aku bertemu dengan …."

"Selingkuhan mu….."

Jongin langsung terdiam.

"Pergi sana…..dasar tukang selingkuh"

"…."

Kris membalikkan tubuhnya ke sisi kanan ranjangnya saat Jongin tak juga pergi dari kamarnya.

"Kau ini kenapa? kenapa bicara seperti itu….?"

Kris jengah juga Jongin masih disana menunggunya.

"Kau pergi kencan dengan Choi Sulli kan? kenapa mesti berbohong dan tak mengaku dengan ku?"

"Aku tidak kencan dengannnya…."

"Kau berkencan dengannya…"

"Darimana kau tahu?

"Dari parfume mu…."

"Kau marah karena kau suka dengan Choi Sulli itu?"

"Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya"

Jongin semakin tak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini sebenarnya.

"Maksud mu apa sih ?"

"Kau mengganti parfume kan?"

"Iya…."

"Ya sudah….kau pasti sengaja melakukannya di kencan pertama mu dengan gadis itu"

"Tidak…..aku dan Sulli hanya berteman dekat akhir-akhir ini karena tugas kuliah"

"Jadi gadis mana yang kau ajak kencan kemarin itu?"

"Tidak ada….

Kalau aku memang kencan pun, kenapa kau yang jadi marah?"

"Kau sama sekali tak peka….."

"Peka pada apa?"

"Peka pada perasaan cinta ku…."

Kris membanting gadgetnya dan sekarang bangkit dari ranjang sambil menatap Jongin tajam.

"Aku tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengan teman-teman wanita mu di kampus dan berkencan dengan mereka. Aku juga tak suka kau mengganti parfume mu untuk menarik perhatian gadis-gadis itu dengan cara manly seperti harum parfume mu"

"Kau ini aneh sekali Kris. Aku bingung menghadapi mu"

Perdebatan itu terhenti karena Jongin tampak marah dan cepet-cepat meninggalkan kamar itu dan pulang menuju rumahnya.

_KRISKAI_

Jongin kembali lagi ke apartemen Kris satu hari kemudian.

Ia menyodorkan satu paket ayam goreng kearah Kris yang sedang menonton acara konser musik.

"Aku tak suka ayam goreng…."

"Aku akan memakannya sendiri kalau begitu dan tak akan membaginya jika kau merengek minta padaku"

Kris menatap Jongin yang tersenyum tipis kearahnya.

Ia diam saja dan membiarkan Jongin duduk di sampingnya.

Kris terdiam dan mencoba menatap wajah Jongin yang kini sedang tersenyum manis mengikuti alunan nada _as long as you love me_ milik Justin Bieber yang di tampilkan di layar televisi.

Mau tak mau Kris tersenyum dan mengalungkan tangannya kesisi kanan bahu Jongin.

Jongin bersorak dalam hati karena Kris nya sudah kembali.

Mereka berdua larut karena gembira menyanyikan sepanjang lagu kesukaan Jongin itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau kembali memakai parfume aroma cokelat mu lagi?"

"Karena aku suka dan Kris Wu sepertinya juga menyukainya"

Kris memeluk tubuh Jongin yang ada disampingnya dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma manis cokelat yang beberapa hari ini sangat dirindukannya.

Ia merindukan aroma cokelat itu, tapi lebih merindukan pemilik tubuh itu.

Lebih lengkap jika keduanya menyatu seperti ini, daripada aroma _mint corainder _yang digunakan Jongin saat itu.

"Jangan selingkuh lagi….karena aku tahu kalau kau berusaha selingkuh"

"Darimana kau punya tebakan seperti itu?"

"Karena Seorang pria akan mengganti parfume nya jika sedang jatuh cinta atau akan selingkuh"

"Fakta gila darimana itu?"

"Dari teman-teman ku"

"Aku tidak selingkuh Kris….kemarin aku hanya ingin mencoba harum parfume yang diberikan Suho hyung untuk ku"

"Siapa lagi itu Suho?

Kenalan baru mu ? atau selingkuhan lain mu?"

Jongin mencoba bersabar menghadapi pria satu ini.

"Dia saudara ku"

"Pokoknya jangan selingkuh dari ku dan jangan berusaha mencari kekasih lain selain aku"

Kris mengambil telapak tangan kanan Jongin dan mencium tangan pria paling manis dalam hidupnya.

"Hey…..sejak kapan kita sepasang kekasih? kau tak pernah menyatakan cinta pada ku"

"Tapi aku kan selalu bersikap perhatian dan romantis layaknya pacar padamu"

"Tapi mana aku tahu kalau kau suka padaku kalau kau tak bilang"

"Satu bulan yang lalu saat kau menginap disini, aku menyatakan cinta pada mu saat kau tidur. Aku juga sudah mencium bibir mu waktu itu"

Jongin terkejut karena pengakuan Kris. Ia langsung memukuli tangan kanan pria tinggi yang masih mengecupi tangannya.

"Mana ada yang seperti itu…..enak saja kau mencium ku saat aku tak sadar"

"Aku malu dan takut kau tolak jika aku bilang langsung"

Jongin menghentikan gerakan memukuli tangan Kris, mereka saling berpandangan beberapa saat.

Jongin malu menatap mata Kris setelah ia tahu sahabat terdekatnya itu menyukainya.

Padahal dirumah tadi niatnya akan pura-pura tak tahu saja akan perasaan Kris agar hubungan mereka tak canggung.

Sekarang kenapa ia jadi malu-malu kucing setelah Kris mencium tangannya itu ?

"Sudah…lupakan lah. Pokoknya kau jangan marah lagi padaku. Aku pusing menebak apa salahku kalau kau marah"

"Baiklah…..yang penting kau milikku dan tak boleh berpaling dari ku mulai sekarang"

"Aku belum setuju…"

Kris dengan seenaknya menarik tubuhnya untuk berbaring di karpet tebal ruangan itu. ia membawa telapak tangan Jongin ke dada kirinya agar pria itu tahu Kris dengan segenap jiwa mencintai nya.

"Jongin….kau pria paling ingin ku lindungi sampai aku mati nanti. Tetaplah berada disisi ku…"

Jongin merasa senang karena sahabatnya ini mencintainya. Ia terkejut tapi bahagia.

"Aku tersanjung Kris…"

Kris mengulang lagi kejadian satu bulan yang lalu saat pertama kali ia memeluk dan mencium diam-diam Jongin yang sedang tertidur.

Hanya saja sekarang Jongin sadar dan ikut membalas kecupan penuh cintanya.

Sepertinya tidur mereka malam ini tidak hanya akan dilalui dengan berbincang sambil bercerita sampai tertidur karena lelah.

Mungkin Kris akan mencoba membuat aroma cokelat ditubuh Jongin membaur dengan aroma citrus miliknya saat menghabiskan malam indah berdua tidak seperti biasanya.

_FIN_


End file.
